


Sam & Jack-Panic

by JackGywer



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:56:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackGywer/pseuds/JackGywer
Summary: My contribution for the MOS challenge-September 2017 "Panic"





	Sam & Jack-Panic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irelandfaith1118](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irelandfaith1118/gifts).



[](http://www.directupload.net)


End file.
